


Is She The One...That You've Been Dreaming Of?

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Kaelie-centric, Previous Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Kaelie had heard of Clary. But it's not until she comes back that she causes any problems





	Is She The One...That You've Been Dreaming Of?

**Author's Note:**

> The title that this story comes from is the song I Wanna Know by Bea Miller and NOTD. I adore Bea Miller, and this is one of my all time favourite songs and I really wanted to write something about it. It was a difficult concept, but I like how it turned out. I hope you guys enjoy :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title.

Kaelie Whitewillow had heard of Clarissa Morgenstern.

Of  _course_  she had.

Just because people thought that she didn't pay attention to what was going on around her, didn't mean it was true.

Most of the time, at least.

Clary had been her boyfriends girlfriend back when they had been in high school.

For most of high school, actually.

She hadn't been a cheerleader, like Kaelie had been.

She'd been into  _art_.

And...Smart, it sounded like as well.

Kaelie had seen photos of her on Facebook and when she and Jace went to Isabelle Lightwoods house for dinner, there were a ton of her around the house.

Most of the time, though, Clary just wasn't on Kaelie's radar.

She  _had_  been Jace's girlfriend.

She was the past.

Kaelie  _was_  Jace's girlfriend.

 _She_ was the future.

More than that actually, since daddy had taken him aside a couple of months ago when they were at the country club and mentioned getting  _married_.

Jace hadn't proposed yet, but it was on it's way, she knew that his grandmother had given him her wedding ring when they had been visiting her last time.

It was going to happen, and she had a feeling that it was going to be soon.

They were living together, in Jace's two storied, very modern, glass and wooden house that was up in the hills of Orange County.

Kaelie even  _cooked_  now.

She didn't clean though, that wasn't something she was ever going to do.

Even after they had kids _—if_  that was something that they did.

That's what nannies and maids were for.

Kaelie had all kinds of ideas of what their lives would look like together in the years to come.

Except apparently now, Clary was coming back.

She'd been away for nearly four years, and now she was coming back.

Kaelie  _tried_  to act as though that didn't bother her at all, as though that didn't even register on her scale of things to be concerned about.

But it was the first time that she had ever seen Jace smile _like that._

His whole face had lit up when they were at the Herondales face for dinner, with the extended Lightwood family as well, and Isabelle had announced that Clary was coming home.

It seemed like his face was going to break in half as the grin stretched up his cheeks and his eyes glowed.

Kaelie saw the sympathetic look that Magnus Bane shot her, but she ignored it.

As much as she liked Jace, it was hard to snap out of the icy shell that she had grown as a child and skipping through step mother after step mother and went through a train of friends because in her world, none of them were really true friends.

Which meant that his friends, and his cousins, all thought that she was this stuck up bitch.

And they didn't like her.

They weren't  _wrong_ , she could be a stuck up bitch.

But so could Isabelle, and Maia Roberts.

It's just...They all had this history with Jace and the group of friends, and they all had this soft spot for one another that made up for their bitchiness.

And she  _knew_  that they all  _loved_  Clary as well.

Which just made it harder.

It made her even more uptight and more stroppy and more bitchy.

Jace called her on it a couple of times, but he never really seemed bothered by it, not like he usually would be, not like he would have been just a few weeks ago.

It was because Clary was coming back.

 _Clary_.

Kaelie hated the girl and she had never even met her.

The day that she came back, there was a big welcoming home party for her at her brothers house.

Kaelie had met Jonathan Morgenstern once before, although she didn't really remember him much, since it was early on in her and Jace's relationship.

He had a nice place that overlooked the beach, so obviously he came from money.

All of Jace's friends seemed to.

Just like hers, except unlike hers, these people were actually nice and funny and genuine, even if it was never directed at her.

Magnus came over to her when they got there, bringing her a glass of her favourite wine.

She went through three glasses in the first hour, and was just getting her fourth when there was a shout that rang through the kitchen where she was standing.

"They're here! They're here!"

She wasn't sure who it was yelling, and she made no effort to find out, filling her wine glass to the brim, almost to the point where it was spilling over.

She finished it in record time.

There was yelling and shouting and laughing as Clary undoubtedly came in and was reunited with her old friends.

Kaelie managed to hide out with the second bottle of wine for nearly half an hour before Jonathan and Isabelle came in with Clary, babbling about getting her a drink.

She was pretty.

Kaelie hated that.

And pretty in...Not in the way Kaelie was pretty.

Kaelie had long legs and blonde hair down to her ass and big blue eyes.

She dressed in the latest fashion and she worked out three times a week and she fake tanned every fortnight.

But she knew that there were a hundred girls out there who were the exact carbon copy of her.

Clary had curly, bright red hair that was braided and twisted in a big mess on top of her head, and it clearly didn't bother her that it was falling out, around her face and down her neck.

She had green eyes and the make up she was wearing was minimal, and she had a couple of earrings in her ears and a hoop in her nose.

She was tanned, and by the sun, not by a tanning bed, and there were freckles sprinkled over her nose and cheeks.

She was wearing a pair of shorts that were frayed and a bit ripped, clearly not the kind that were brought that way, a singlet that hung off one shoulder and showed her bra with the name of some band on it, and a dozen bangles and fabric bracelets around her wrist.

And she was wearing flip flops.

_Flip flops._

And she was suited them.

Kaelie  _hated_  her.

Clary was wide smiles and big eyes as she realized who Kaelie was, and threw her arms around her in a tight hug that Kaelie didn't return.

She introduced Kaelie to her boyfriend, Sebastian Verlac, who was attractive, in the surfer boy kind of way.

Jace came into the kitchen, and he gave Kaelie a kiss on the cheek, but his eyes were still on Clary, who was laughing at something that Isabelle was saying.

Two months later, Clary was still there.

Her and Sebastian had decided to hang around for a while, before they left for Italy, which was where they had actually come from, but they wanted to go back and spend more time there.

It sounded as though Clary's life was just one big travel experience.

Just another thing that Kaelie was jealous of.

She was a travel blogger, and Sebastian had met her when she was in Australia, and just moved with her, picking up odd jobs as they went.

The whole thing sounded like the complete opposite to what Kaelie would ever want from herself.

But not Jace.

Jace talked about her constantly.

About how she went to Alaska last year.

About how she had been in Thailand just a couple of months.

About how she hadn't made it to New Zealand last time, since she had stopped in Australia when she met Sebastian and he had wanted to go to Bali, but it was on her list for next time.

Jace was infatuated.

It was so obvious it was  _painful_.

He didn't work as much, but even when he was with Kaelie, it was like he was a different person.

And what Kaelie hated more, was that she adored this new Jace, who laughed easier, and who was home more, and who wanted to go out to bars and for brunches and dinners.

Because this wasn't because of  _her_.

Half the time that they were out, doing things that Kaelie wanted to do, Clary was there as well.

It wouldn't  _just_  be Clary, it would be Sebastian and Isabelle and Simon, or Magnus and Alec, or Maia and Jordan Kyle, or  _all_  of them, but Clary was who Jace was focused on.

And Clary was loved by each and every one of them.

She was like this ball of energy that drew people into her, and the love that she had for life was felt by everyone around her.

Kaelie knew for a fact that if she didn't hate the girl so much, then she would actually really like her.

But she  _didn't_.

Because while Jace was the best thing that had ever happened to  _her_ , it was so clearly obvious that Clary was the one that got away from him.

She tried to swallow her anger.

When they were having sex and she was on top of Jace and he had his eyes closed as her warmth enveloped him over and over again.

She tried to push away her jealousy.

When they were lying in bed at night, with the sheets tangled around, she was awake long after him.

She tried to ignore the helplessness she felt.

When he got up in the morning and showered, and then left for work without waking her to give her a kiss or say goodbye.

But it didn't work.

Kaelie saw the way that Jace looked at Clary, even though it was obvious that Clary didn't have those feelings for him, given how much she adored Sebastian.

Kaelie  _felt_  the emotion in Jace's face whenever he touched Clary, giving her a hug, or a kiss on the cheek, or dancing with her when they all went out clubbing.

It was impossible to ignore.

In the end, she left.

Because she could never be the girl that Jace was dreaming of.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
